


狐面(前傳)

by Azusaaurora



Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463160 [1]
Category: OWV (Japan Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusaaurora/pseuds/Azusaaurora
Summary: ※第一次寫文 ，請多擔待🙏※設定來自浴衣照，我要幫給Fumiya戴狐狸面具的士大夫加525隻雞腿
Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463160 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923805
Kudos: 5





	狐面(前傳)

「怎麼辦…好像迷路了...和勝就約定的時間就快到了…」少女看著四周陌生的景色發出了嘆息。  
「還好天色還不算太暗，但這附近也沒有人可以問路，這該怎麼辦才好呢...」

突然間，少女看見一抹青藍色的身影。

「不好意思！請問您知道祭典的會場要怎麼走嗎？」少女出聲喊住了那背影的主人。  
戴著狐狸面具的藍髮青年緩緩摘下面具轉過身，輕聲地對少女說：「跟我來吧。」

少女走近後才看清他的樣貌，青年清麗白皙的臉龐，配上蒼青色浴衣以及素雅的水色腰帶，顯得十分相稱。

「啊，那謝謝您了！」

青年隨手把面具反戴在自己藍色的髮絲上，不疾不徐地開始帶路。天色慢慢暗下，一路上只有夏日的蟬鳴和風兒輕拂樹林的沙沙聲。少女看著灑落在黃昏餘光下的狐狸面具，想起青年剛剛摘下面具時的容貌，高挺的鼻樑、凜然的眉間卻帶著不露形色的淡然神情。

少女心想：「他給人的感覺好不可思議...有種不存在於這世上的感覺...不對，我怎麼會這樣想，太失禮了吧！」少女輕拍自己的臉頰後順勢抬頭，隨後看見了不遠處的祭典燈火。

「看來快到了呢！」少女不自覺地加快腳步走了一小段路後說道。  
「不好意思，真的很謝謝…您？」  
正當少女想要轉過身道謝時，身後卻已無人。

夕陽西下的殷色晚霞，藍髮青年留下的只有唧唧的蟬鳴聲和盛夏的徐徐清風。


End file.
